Demon Soul
by Puella.Magi.Kuro.Magica
Summary: -SPOILERS- [Warning: Rating may change because of darkness of the story, depends] "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed; Get along with the voices inside of my head; You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath; And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy"
1. Delusional

**Delusional**

 **So this is kind-of-not-really inspired by the song "A Demon's Fate" by WithinTemptation and the fanfic "The Demon Within"- however it's** _ **definitely**_ **going to be different you'll see :). Also this is different from the PMMM TV series, it basically takes a different turn.**

 **Note: by the time some of you might read this, the fanfic "A Demon's Fate" is probably going to be deleted because the author lost all inspiration for it**

 **[Not a songfic(first actual fanfic that's not a oneshot or twoshot. But may actually contain a song somewhere along the chapters)]**

 **Pairings: Hints of Homura X Madoka and slight Gretchen X Homura**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 _tap tap tap_

 _The tapping of the heels on shoes echoed through the poorly lit hallway. Ancient and elaborate paintings lined the darkened walls. A shadowy figure stopped walking for a moment to gaze at a particular picture. The painting consisted of a fairly young woman dressed in a elaborate dress. The figure was reminded of an onion because the skirt was big and puffy but had resounding folds and layers, like an onion._

 _The dress was very stunning, however the most distinct feature of the picture, or rather the woman, was the magenta eyes that seemed to bore into one's soul. The eyes did not have a "kind" or "soft" look, no, it was more of a sadistic and deranged glint._

 _Her nasty looking smile did not help the dark feel of the figure. The filter and the theme of painting seemed to be "_ dark" _._

 _Turning away from the depressing painting, the shadowy figure continued down the winding hall. Was it twisty and winding when she first came in? The figure did not think so but ignored it and continued on._

 _Finally, after ages of continuously walking down the maze-like halls, the figure reached a creepy and gothic looking door, as far as doors go. It opened by itself and the figure, as if knowing what was going to happen, walked leisurely in._

 _Once the door shut everything turned to black, then suddenly a familiar voice was speaking. It was as if the voice was whispering right into an ear._

 **" _Everyone…"_**

 _It was yearning._

 **" _I have to save everyone"_**

 _It sounded desperate._

 **" _I think… someone is calling my name.."_**

 _It was now crying._

 **" _Where is she? I see everyone else but her! WHERE IS SHE?!"_**

 _It started muttering incoherently._

 **" _Wait… wait for me… Homu-_**

* * *

Gasping awake, Kaname Madoka shot up straight from her warm, cozy bed; looking frantically around. she realized she was safe, at home in her bed and she slowly started to relax.

" _Haah_ …? What is all _just_ a dream?" she muttered sleepily, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

Shaking her head as if to clear her clouded thoughts, she slowly got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

Madoka's bathroom is a modern style and open spaced. It consisted of two sinks connected by one slab of granite, a tub in the far corner, a shower stall next to it, and a pristine american style toilet in the other corner. She was currently brushing her teeth with her mother, Kaname Junko.

"So what's the latest gossip?" Junko asked her daughter around the tooth brush.

Madoka answered the same way," Hitomi-chan got another love letter, again.. That's the third one this month!"

 _Why don't I ever get love letters?_

"Guys who don't have the guts to confess in a person are worthless." Junko muttered in a matter of fact way.

Madoka and her okaa-san both gurgled and spat out the remaining toothpaste simultaneously. Junko put her toothbrush back where the rest were before asking, "And how's Kazuko?"

"It's looks like her new relationship's still going strong, especially after the last one… She's always talking about her new boyfriend during homeroom.." Madoka muttered embarrassedly for her sensei, "This week marks their four-month anniversary, and that's a new record!"

How I wish I had a relationship…

"We'll see how it works out. This is a tricky time for them." Junko advised knowingly while drying and combing her hair.

"Is that so?" Madoka answered blindly, having just splashed water on her face and reached for a towel.

 _Such a tricky time._

Seeing that she was having a hard time, Junk pushed the towel towards her daughter, "If he's not 'the one', then they'll start having some problems soon. If they can get through that, they should be good for the first year."

"I see…" Madoka answered while wiping her face with the towel.

Finishing the last touch ups to her makeup, Junko posed and exclaimed, "All done~!" while imaginary sparkles surrounded her womanly figure.

"Hmm… which ribbons should I wear?" Madoka asked holding two colored ribbons in her hands. One was red in her right hand, the other was a Magenta color in her left. Junko pointed to the one in her left hand.

"Ehhh? You think? Aren't they too flashy?" Madoka stuttered skeptically.

 _Hmmm, maybe flashy would be a nice change…_

"They're supposed to be flashy, we women must always look our best in public." Junko said. When Madoka tied them into her pink hair, Junko exclaimed, "Perfect! Now all your secret admirers would fall heads of heels for you~!"

"Y-You know I don't have any.." Madoka muttered, a slight bitter undertone to her words.

 _Don't joke like that.._

"Well, you need to act like you do. That's the secret to being pretty!" Junko smirked at her daughter and walked away to breakfast.

Knowing her mother had left, Madoka stared at herself in the mirror. A deep frown adorned her face. Magenta eyes stared coldly back at her.

 _Magenta..?_

Madoka blinked, all she saw in the mirror was her usual pink irises.

* * *

The weather was perfectly fine. Students, who walking to school, were chattering. The birds were singing. The bees were buzzing. And Kaname Madoka was talking to a voice in her head.

She didn't usually speak to voices in her head, except for maybe kyuubey occasionally but kyuubey was a solid being she could actually see. Madoka could not find the source of the voice. What she did know, was that it claimed to be _herself_.

Apparently the voice in Madoka's head was simply just Madoka talking to herself. But the voice has a completely different personality and feel.

It wasn't always like this. In fact the voice only ever spoke to her once. And it had all started when Akemi Homura, the new transfer student, transferred in her class.

Homura-chan, as Madoka liked to call her, was a quiet and mysterious girl. She was the ace of the grade, or rather school in fact. Always scoring perfection on exams and tests/quizzes. She excelled in physical activities, and was the perfect person to go for if you needed advice. Anything really, from what to say to a lover to family problems.

It was like she was the perfect girl imaginable.

But something was slightly off about Homura-chan. Her smiles, well they seemed forced. Her laughs too, if she ever laughed. It was very rare. She always had a strained look, and her posture stiff, not relaxed or even 'cool' as she had expected. Her tone was always a matter fact or cold. The girl lived on logic and common sense.

Madoka had never seen her hang out with anyone. Seemingly to always walk around the halls alone. Once she could have sworn she saw Homura-chan close to tears. Which also happened to be the time when the voice started speaking to Madoka.

* * *

It was during break, Homura-chan had come up to Madoka and had requested her to take her to the nurse. At first Madoka was confused as to why Homura would ask her. Sayaka had acted like the protective friend she was, started getting ready to charge but Madoka stopped her and asked how would Homura-chan know. Homura answered in a slightly cold and forced way, she was the health representative in the class, Saotome Sensei had told her. Madoka has agreed and lead her out of the classroom.

Homura-chan walked with confidence, but stiffly. She easily took over Madoka as she walked with caution and shyness.

"It's like you already know the way, eheh.." Madoka said shyly.

Homura-chan's shoulders tensed.

"Ne, could I call you Homura-chan" Madoka had asked.

Homura-chan's fists were curled tightly.

"N-Ne, your name sounds kind of cool…" Madoka muttered shyly. For some unknown reason, her heart was beating really fast, but not out of fear.

Out of nowhere, Homura-chan turned on her heels stiffly.

"Madoka, do you honestly value your own life? Do you treasure your friends and family? You must never succumb to something that you are not, if you do, you will lose all that you treasure the most." Homura-chan had stated darkly.

In that single moment, the voice had appeared.

 **Kaname Madoka, you should treasure your friends more dearly. Otherwise they might disappear.**

 _Ehh?! Who's speaking?!_

 **Just a voice in your head. Nothing less, nothing more.**

 _W-What?_

The voice did not speak again.

When she moved to respond to Homura-chan's confusing warning, she found that she had already walked away. Madoka let her hand fall limply to her side, a confused and worried frown graced her lips.

* * *

 **Ne, Madoka? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to drown in your despair or sorrow?**

 _E-Eh..? Erm.. n-not really.._

 **Heh.. You're lying, but I guess it doesn't really matter.**

 _Uh-hm.._

 **You must think you're delusional don't you? I mean, I've only ever spoken to you once. And I claim to be you Madoka. I am you, but you don't believe me do you? You're wondering how I know what you're thinking. We are one and the same M-a-d-o-k-a~ And that is all.**

 _V-Voice..?_ How _did you become like this?_ Why _are you like this. Have_ you _ever wondered what it was like to drown in sorrow? Why think such depressing thoughts?_

 **No.**

 _No?_

 **I have never _thought_ about drowning in my own sorrow. I _have drowned_ in my own sorrow.**

 _Eh-eh.. uhm.._

The voice did not speak to her again.

 _Maybe I really am delusional…_


	2. The Truth - Kind of

**The Truth-Kind Of**

 **Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here! I apologize ahead of time for my grammatical mistakes. For those who are waiting for the witches to come into the play, you won't have to wait until another two chapters or so! So stay tuned ;)**

 **Pairings: Slight Homura X Madoka**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

As Madoka walked down the pebbly path towards the school, she saw Sayaka and Hitomi talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" Madoka called out to them while increasing her pace to catch up and walk alongside her two best friends.

Sayaka turned around and waved at the pinkette, "Ohayo!"

"Good morning Madoka-san," Hitomi smiled warmly. A white cat and rabbit looking creature hopped onto the pinkette's shoulder with only Madoka and Sayaka noticing. Sayaka looked horrified.  
 **  
** _ **Good morning Miki Sayaka, Kaname Madoka.**_

 _Kyuubey!?_

 _Madoka, why is he here?!_

 _E-Eh?! I don't know.. Kyuubey?_

 _ **Do not worry Miki Sayaka, Kaname Madoka. Not everyone can see me, only puella magi and the two of you are the only exceptions.**_

 _Whew, that's reassuring! Ehehehe.. But that's not exactly what we're concerned about..._ Madoka rubbed the back of her head, remembering the night before. Sayaka smiled half-heartedly, in a 'I give up' manner.

"Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, after one night you two could speak to each other without saying words! Is this FORBIDDEN LOVE!?" Hitomi yelled while running towards the school.

"E-Ehh?! No that's not it..Hitomi..!" Sayaka yelled after the green haired girl, but she was already running farther and farther away yelling incoherent words of "forbidden love" and such.

"Well then.." Sayaka sweat dropped. "So… about last night.."

Last night, Sayaka and Madoka were introduced to the world of Puella Magis and Witches. It turned out that the mysterious transfer student was a magical girl! Sayaka didn't trust her, but she grudgingly thanked Homura for saving them from the horrid witch that had attacked them.

* * *

Madoka had seen part of the witch's barrier creeping from an old looking door. It read: **Do Not Enter** , but her curiosity took over and she cautiously went in. Sayaka had noticed and followed quickly after Madoka.

They walked on and on for what seemed like eternity but probably was only ten minutes. Finally they saw a blonde in an elaborate costume with two guns. She was shooting at an odd-looking creature who was chanting incoherent words that only it could understand, but she didn't seem to notice them.

The blonde's moves were flashy and coordinated but not calculated. In a flash she had made a grave mistake and the "familiars", as Homura had told them that they were the witch's minions, charged toward the two scared girls. Thankfully, out of nowhere, Homura had a appeared in her full Puella Magi outfit and saved them. She had disappeared for a split second, three gunshots were heard and then she appeared just as the three familiars who were advancing towards Madoka and Sayaka popped and turned into butterflies which slowly faded away.

"H-Homura-chan?!" Madoka squealed in surprise.

"You have to be careful." The ravenette swiveled head towards the scared pinkette. Sayaka moved to intercept but Homura interrupted. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know. Be careful otherwise _someone's_ going to get HURT."

"H-Hey it wasn't her fault-" Sayaka tried to defend Madoka but Homura interrupted her.

"Yes, it is her fault! Time and time again I keep telling you not to be so curious. This has nothing to do with you! So stop getting involved. I can't always be there to protect you.." Homura's voice softened. She sighed, "No matter what I do you'll just do anything to become a magical girl.."

"A magical girl?" Sayaka asked, "What, is that some kind of cult?"

"Actually, we are what some would say beacon of hope who fights evil and despair. Witches are born from despair and Puella Magi are born from hope. We fight those things that were attacking you." The blonde came up from behind Sayaka and beamed at Madoka, a white ferret-like creature sat atop the blonde's shoulders. "This is Kyuubey, he's a dear friend of mine!"

 _ **Greetings Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka!**_

As Mami spoke, the barrier dissolved and reality was once again broke free from distortion. "I see you already killed the witch Akemi-San." Mami murmured coldly.

Homura's eyes narrowed but she nodded, "Anyways, you two are also from Mitakihara High School? I'm Mami Tomoe, I'm a sophomore." Mami smiled warmly, brushing aside all hostility. "Would you like to have tea at my homely abode? I'll answer all the questions you need to be answered! "

As the four of the walked towards Mami's apartment, no one noticed the white creature bound out of sight. Except for amethyst eyes which glanced behind her suspiciously.

 _What are you planning this time..? Incubator!_

* * *

 ***:.** **｡** **. TimeSkip .** **｡** **.:***

 _(At Mami's apartment)_

* * *

A group of four sat at a triangular shaped coffee table. The blonde being the host smiled at two others, a pinkette and bluenette. The fourth, a raven-haired girl, sat to the side with a well kept posture.

The Bluenette broke the half icy, half comfortable silence. "So… How _do_ you become a Puella Magi?" Sayaka asked.

"Kyuubey makes a contract with you. He grants any wish you desire-" Mami started off until Homura put up her hand.

"There is something you all must know." Homura solemnly inquired, "Mami, Kyuubey has been lying to you all this time." Homura spoke with an icy coldness and a hint of pity.

"E-Eh..? Kyuubey wouldn't lie to me.." Mami's voice wavered.

"Mami, you have been trying to recruit Puella magi for quite sometime? Have you ever wondered why we are so invincible in a fight? Why we never really feel the pain to be so much if we get hurt during battle? Why our soul gems are called _soul_ gems?"

Madoka and Sayaka exchanged a worried glance. They did not like the sound of what was happening. They did not fully understand the situation, but they did realize that Mami was very... fragile.. at this point.

"Kyuubey, no, _Incubator_ has been tricking Puella Magi into making contracts with him for generations. When a contract is formed, _Kyuubey_ extracts our souls and creates them into these gems," Homura held up her amethyst gem, it omitted a glowing purple hue. "Although it makes us stronger, we can separate our minds and numb the pain when in a fight, the fact is that we have become walking zombies. Our bodies are technically not living. If we were to be 100 meters away from our gems, our body would be as if we were dead."

 _T-That's too cruel..!_

"If we would be to be sliced in half, punctured through with a sword, or if our heads were bitten off, we would still live as long as our soul gems are okay. We could just regenerate new body parts. However, if our soul gems are to shatter, there would be no turning back." Homura concluded as she, almost smugly, watching blue, pink, and gold eyes as they stared at her.

Mami suddenly broke down into sobs. "I-I'm so sorry to all the girls I tried to befriend and encouraged to become magical girls! I never knew I embedded them a fate worse than death!"

"W-Wait so does that mean you all are basically immortal..?" Sayaka asked timidly.

"Mami.. MAMI! Get a grip okay?! It's not you're fault! Although I would prefer to blame it on you, however they made their own wishes themselves. Sure, you had an influence, but it's still their wishes they created with their own judgment. Plus.. Kyuubey has been tricking us all, for quite some time now too.." Homura attempted at calming Mami down. She turned to Sayaka, "And yes, as long as our gems do not shatter, we do-don't die."

Homura narrowed her eyes at Sayaka. _Hopefully this will get to her thick head. I hope this prevents her from contracting. However, even after all these loops, there had never been a single one where Sayaka Miki does not die before Walpurgisnacht. I must accept that Sayaka Miki is always destined to die, no matter what.._

Homura turned towards Mami, she frowned slightly. _I have to be careful around Mami.. Considering all those timelines, especially the third... Mami Tomoe is not mentally stable. She must never learn of the truth about Puella Magi. But I must tell Sayaka, Madoka, and Kyouko when she appears later on. Sayaka and Madoka just in case they still desire a wish even knowing half the consequences. Especially them. Kyouko won't be really a problem, she deals with the truth much better than Mami at least. Even if I can't prevent Kyouko from wishing, at least she can know the truth._

"I-I think its best for all of us to turn in early tonight. It was a pleasure to have you, Miki-san, Kaname-san.. a-and Akemi..san." Mami shakily recovered and smiled a tiny bit. Even if the smile was small, it was still genuine.

Two figure turned to the right and walked towards their homes. Whispering urgent whispers towards each other. A lone figure watched as they left. A sad look painted her amethyst eyes.

"Akemi..san..?" A timid but mature voice asked. Homura turned around to face Mami san, who opened her door slightly. "You should be going home.."

Annoyance flared in Homura's chest, "Listen, Mami. What I told you today was no lie. It would be better for you to stop living in that little dream world of yours and face cold, hard reality. I'm not trying to pick a fight, in fact I was hoping we would get along.. But you have to stop lying to yourself! If you don't believe me, you could just ask Kyuubey, no, _Incubator_."

Homura then turned her back on the _Tomoe Residence_ , and walked briskly away into the night. Mami watched the ravenettes' retreating figure and frowned slightly. She sighed dejectedly and walked back inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Curious red eyes watched the lone figure walking away from the building. Another pair of red eyes watched the golden-haired sophomore drink her already cold tea, sitting in her living room looking very lonely.

A third pair of eyes walked across a fencepost in a park. They watched the water fountain spew multiple streams of colorful water.

 _ **Everything is falling into place..**_


End file.
